I GEMELLI RIDDLE
by SonnyRiddle888
Summary: Harry Potter usa una Giratempo e fa in modo che Merope Gaunt metta al mondo due gemelli, due Riddle. Purtroppo però, nonostante le nobili intenzioni di Harry per far sì che Riddle avesse qualcuno da amare e da cui essere amato, il futuro viene completamente stravolto, solo una cosa rimane uguale: Tom Riddle Jr è diventato comunque Lord Voldemort. Ma che fine avrà fatto l'altro/a?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Harry Potter credeva che quella sarebbe stata la soluzione giusta, se le cose erano cambiate nel futuro erano solo migliorate. Finoa quando...

"Amore, per la barba di Merlino! Dove sei stato?" domandò la strega infuriata.

"Herm... Hermione... perché mi chiami in quel modo?"

"Cosa significa perché? Ti sei forse scolato dieci litri di idromele?" chiese lei avvicinandosi con fare minaccioso.

"Dov'è Ginny?"

"Ginny? Ginny chi?" Hermione Granger aveva una vena pulsante sulla tempia, Harry non l'aveva mai vista più infuriata.

"Ginny Weasley... la donna coi capelli rossi, alta più o meno così...".

"Mi vorresti spiegare, di grazia, perché ti interessa tanto sapere della moglie di Neville Paciock?". Harry ebbe un colpo al cuore, il pugno si strinse intorno alla Giratempo spasmodicamente e il respiro gli si accorciò. Si toccò la fronte come per sentire  
se avesse la febbre, si pizzicò pure un braccio per controllare se tutto quello non fosse un assurdo sogno, ma niente, la fronte non era calda e il punto in cui si pizzicò il braccio gli faceva male. Harry Potter era sveglio e tutto quello che stava  
succedendo era reale.

Naturalmente, i gesti del mago non passarono inosservati all'occhio attento di Hermione, che per quanto la furia le permettesse cercò di calmarsi e di far luce su quell'assurdo comportamento.

"Harry, amore mio, che sta succedendo? Sembri _confuso_ " sussurrò lei avvicinandosi all'uomo e sfiorandogli la guancia nel modo in cui solo un'innamorata può. I loro occhi si fissarono per indeterminati secondi e Harry sentì qualcosa pari alla più  
totale inadeguatezza nel trovarsi così vicino alla sua migliore amica tanto che si allontanò scaltramente e si sedette su una poltrona vicina al caminetto acceso. Hermione lo osservò spaesata, ma non disse nulla. Harry Potter guardò il salotto di  
casa sua e non sembrava ci fosse niente di mutato, il colore delle pareti era lo stesso, pure la disposizione dei mobili era esattamente come l'aveva lasciata, l'unica cosa fuori posto era la donna che ora gli si stava sedendo di fronte, con la fronte  
aggrottata e gli occhi lucidi, la moglie del suo migliore amico.

"E Ron?" chiese lui con riluttanza, sapeva di non voler sentire la risposta.

"Harry, amore..."

"Ti prego Hermione, non mi chiamare 'amore', - lei si mise una mano sulla bocca, quasi a voler soffocare un grido di dolore, spalancando gli occhi all'inverosimile, Harry capì di farle del male così, ma si sentiva così perso in quel momento che diede  
maggior priorità ai propri capricci e sentimenti – dimmi solo di Ron... Ron Weasley" finì lui inghiottendo la propria saliva, sudando freddo.

"Harry, Ron è morto, da tanti anni, questo lo sai e ora, ti prego di spiegarmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo – inveì lei alzandosi dal divano come se avesse preso una scossa – torni a casa di notte fonda e fai queste sceneggiate assurde: 'non mi chiamare  
amore', mi chiedi di Ron, sembri confuso e mi stai facendo..." ma Harry Potter non seppe mai cosa lui stesse facendo alla sua migliore amica, perché la notizia riguardante Ron gli inebetì completamente le attività cerebrali.

Cosa accidenti aveva combinato? Perché? Tutto questo non era possibile. Voleva solo... voleva solo cambiare una piccola parte della storia, ma aveva finito per scombussolare completamente il futuro. No... no... no... doveva tornare indietro, doveva cambiare  
tutto di nuovo, lasciar stare tutto com'era. Il palmo della mano destra si aprì autonomamente in risposta ai suoi pensieri, ma ciò che gli si parò davanti agli occhi fu il colpo di grazia, Harry si gettò in ginocchio sul tappeto persiano che la sua  
adorata moglie Ginny aveva scelto per decorare la casa un tempo, pianse come un bambino, pianse a dirotto, strappandosi i capelli e urlando parole a caso: "era l'ultima – ripeteva – era l'ultima speranza, non ne fanno più, ora tutto resterà così,  
Voldemort ha vinto un'altra volta".

A questo punto il Grifondoro sentì due braccia calde avvolgere il suo corpo, Hermione si era inginocchiata e piangeva anche lei.

"Herm...ione -sussurò lui con gli occhi gonfi dal pianto, ed un'espressione turpe – questa che vedi nella mano è una Giratempo, sono sicuro che sai cos'è una Giratempo, mi hai mostrato tu come funziona al terzo anno ad Hogwarts – lei aggrottò la fronte-  
ecco, questa ti fa tornare indietro nel tempo, io volevo solo che nessuno morisse a causa sua, ma non volevo neanche ucciderlo, volevo solo dargli la possibilità di essere amato, di avere una famiglia, così ho girato questo, vedi? E poi, ho girato  
questo per gli anni, invece delle ore – Harry si fermò per qualche secondo per asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica del maglione – poi sono tornato indetro, ma non al suo tempo, prima! E ho conosciuto Merope Gaunt, quando era incinta di lui e ho fatto  
un complicato incantesimo quando dormiva, ho fatto finta di esserle amico, capisci? - il suo discorso fu confuso e molto intrinseco, ma Hermione cercò di seguirne al meglio il filo logico - e così l'ho addormentata e ho fatto la magia, ed ero sicuro  
che alla fine avrebbe avuto due gemelli, che Riddle avrebbe avuto una famiglia anche se il padre e la madre non sarebbero mai stati presenti, lui, il piccolo Tom avrebbe avuto una famiglia, un gemello, capisci?" dal volto di lei Harry capì che Hermione  
stava per dire qualcosa di importante, infatti: "una gemella Harry, una gemella".

* * *

E così Harry Potter cambiò davvero il passato, anche il futuro naturalmente. Ma chissà se Tom fu contento del fatto di ritrovarsi una sorella di cui prendersi cura?

 **1 Settembre del 1944, sull' Hogwarts Express.**

Layla Colby si precipitò ansante verso l'ultimo corridoio del treno, che ormai aveva percorso tutto, chiedendo a tutti di qualcuno in particolare, qualcuno che era davvero poco ben visto dalla parte del treno dove predominavano i colori rosso ed oro.  
Arrivata ad uno degli ultimi scompartimenti la ragazza fece un respiro profondo e con la mano si risistemò il ciuffo ribelle che era solito caderle proprio sull'occhio sinistro.

Lasciatemi, per un momento, far un po' di luce su questa giovane. Layla Colby era una sedicenne, aveva lunghi capelli castani ed occhi celesti, che a volte diventavano grigi, oppure verdastri, fatto che dipendeva a volte dal suo umore, a volte dal clima,  
non era mai certo quale dei due fattori influenzasse di più il peculiare cambiamento. Era bassina e snella. Non era mai, prima di quel momento, salita sull'espresso per Hogwarts, e girava voce che fosse alla ricerca di un parente perduto.

Così la bella Layla si precipitò ad aprire l'ultima porta dell'ultima cabina di quel corridoio, che chissà perché era molto più tranquillo e buio degli altri corridoi. E quando lo fece cinque paia di occhi perplessi la fissarono attoniti.

"Posso... posso sapere se tra di voi c'è un certo Tom Riddle?" domandò lei tutto d'un fiato, guardando disperatamente, ma molto più attentamente, ognuno dei ragazzi. E non le servì sentire nessuna risposta, lo sguardo di lei si fissò nei suoi stessi occhi.

"Tom? -chiese in un bisbiglio, sentiva che di lì a poco si sarebbe commossa, lui la guardava con una smorfia mista al disgusto ed incredulità, ma non le importò molto in quel momento- Tom, io sono Layla, sono tua..." ma lei non finì di dire quella frase,  
perché Riddle si alzò e racchiuse tra le lunghe dita pallide ed affusolate il medaglione che la sconosciuta portava al collo. Con espressione criptica nello sguardo e un sorrisetto bieco le domandò: "hai la minima idea di cosa tu stia portando al  
collo in questo preciso momento?". Layla sapeva benissimo cosa fosse, ma qualcosa nello sguardo famelico di quel ragazzo che lei sapeva essere il suo gemello, perduto da anni, la fece desistere dal parlare oltre. Forse lasciare Ilvermorny e convincere  
la sua famiglia adottiva a ritrasferirsi in Inghilterra era stata una decisione troppo azzardata.

 **NDA** : Buongiorno, eccomi tornata con una nuova fanfiction, che è unicamente frutto di un colpo di testa. Spero vi appassioni e vi renda dipendenti, perché questa ho intenzione di finirla, promesso! Scrivetemi in tanti, criticatemi, incoraggiatemi,  
non maltrattatemi, insomma, scrivete.

E fino al prossimo capitolo,

 _ **Avada Kedavra b*tches**_


	2. Blood never lies

Layla Colby fu riportata alla realtà dalle risatine degli studenti delle quattro tavolate. Era rimasta a fissare il soffitto incantato a bocca aperta, tanto che non si accorse che un mago dalla barba rossiccia, il professor Silente, l'aveva chiamata più di una volta per procedere ed indossare il Cappello Parlante. Nel loro scambio di lettere Silente l'aveva avvertita che se mai lei si fosse trasferita ad Hogwarts avrebbe dovuto attendere la cerimonia dello Smistamento con i ragazzini del primo anno. Così, con centinaia di occhi puntati addosso, la ragazza si ritrovò seduta sullo sgabello, col cappello che le ricadeva grottescamente sul volto fino a nasconderne metà. Un parlottio fitto si alzò tra le tavolate. Lei distinse frasi come: "non è troppo grande per essere del primo?" e "forse, è solo molto alta, una mezza gigante", e ancora "ma quale mezza gigante? È quella nuova, quella della scuola americana di Ilvermorny, quella del treno". Layla fece un sorrisetto divertito nel sentire che i curiosi non si affaticavano nemmeno ad abbassare la voce.

La domanda di qualcuno: "ma quanto ci mette?" la turbò all'improvviso, in effetti erano già passati ben dieci minuti e il Cappello Parlante non aveva proferito nemmeno una parola, un vuoto nello stomaco le ricordò quale fosse il motivo per cui si trovava là.  
E se fosse capitata in un'altra Casa? Tanto sarebbe valso rimanere in America.  
Si concentrò, con la mente, sull'ultima cosa che aveva scorto prima che quel logoro cappello oscurasse tutto: i suoi stessi occhi, fissarla con estremo interesse dal tavolo dei...  
"SERPEVERDE!" gridò il cappello parlante. Applausi poco convinti l'accolsero dal tavolo verde-argento. Tom e la cricca neanche si disturbarono ad applaudire, anzi le rivolsero delle occhiate da brivido. Avevano tutti la stessa espressione con la quale l'aveva accolta il gemello sul treno.  
I menti alti, le spalle rigide e le labbra arricciate dal disgusto davano loro un alone di superiorità arrogante. Layla strinse il medaglione che portava al collo, il cimelio di Salazar Serpeverde, dal quale, secondo le sue ricerche, la sua famiglia materna discendeva e poi lo fece scivolare all'interno del colletto della camicia, non avrebbe permesso a Tom di strapparglielo dal collo, come aveva tentato di fare poche ore prima sul treno.  
Grazie agli intensi allenamenti dei Wampus, che l'avevano resa più agile e veloce nel corso degli anni, la ragazza riuscì a sfuggire anche gli amici di suo fratello che si precipitarono alle sue calcagna, appena lei, spingendo via il gemello con forza, abbandonò scaltramente lo scompartimento.  
Dopo pochi metri d'inseguimento lungo il corridoio, l'avevano lasciata perdere.  
Forse, era stato Tom a richiamarli. Perché probabilmente, _pensò Layla subito dopo l'accaduto_ , aveva capito di essersi comportato da vero villano e le avrebbe posto le sue scuse in un secondo momento.

Ma... quegli sguardi, puntati addosso come frecce avvelenate, la fecero ricredere. Tom non sembrava intento di scusarsi con nessuno.

"Ragazzi miei! Benvenuti ad un altro anno ad Hogwarts" parlò il preside Armando Dippet. "Spero che tutti voi abbiate fatto i compiti delle vacanze e non vi siate dimenticati i cervelli a casa – rise, ma non gli venne dato manforte né dagli studenti, né dal corpo insegnante – eh, bene, l'unico annuncio importante di quest'anno è che abbiamo una studentessa che si è appena trasferita dalla scuola di Magia e Stregoneria americana di Ilvermorny e resterà con noi fino alla fine della sua carriera scolastica. Mi raccomando, trattatela con riguardo, e fatele vedere di cosa sono capaci gli studenti di Hogwarts. Non vorremmo far brutta figura davanti ai nostri cugini americani, vero? Con questo vi ringrazio e vi lascio al vostro banchetto".

"Quindi sei una di Ilvermorny", "E dicci, com'è?", "In che casa sei capitata?" chiesero molti Serpeverde contemporaneamente. Layla aveva scelto uno dei posti a sedere più lontani da Riddle, che persisteva a gettarle delle occhiate sbieche, una piccola ruga gli era apparsa sulla fronte.  
"Sì, ehm, Wampus, la mia scuola è diversa..." disse Layla riportando la sua attenzione ai compagni. I Corvonero, Tassorosso e Grifondoro dagli altri tavoli la stavano additando, allungando il collo per vederla meglio. Lei si immerse in una lunga e dettagliata descrizione dell'edificio della sua scuola, delle quattro Case, delle lezioni, dei dormitori e di molto altro ancora, fino a quando, al dessert, le arrivò una pergamena da parte del professor Silente, che richiedeva la sua presenza nel proprio ufficio.  
Layla, circa una ventina di minuti più tardi, arrivò nell'aula di Trasfigurazione affiancata dalla simpaticissima Walburga Black, che era stata così gentile da accompagnarla, per evitare che la nuova arrivata si perdesse lungo i corridoi, o le scale.  
Quando le due si congedarono il professor Silente l'accolse con un gran sorriso. Non si erano mai incontrati prima di quel momento, ma lei aveva visto la sua immagine su molti libri di magia presenti nella libreria di Ilvermorny, le diede la sensazione d'essere un uomo molto, ma molto, saggio.  
"Benvenuta ad Hogwarts signorina Colby, spero abbia gradito il banchetto" disse Silente guardandola gentilmente da sopra gli occhiali a mezzaluna.  
"Certo, signore, è stato tutto delizioso. Non ho fatto in tempo ad assaggiare tutto, ma provvederò. Il cibo inglese è diverso da come lo immaginavo..." rispose lei mordendosi il labbro.  
"E come se lo immaginava?"  
"Ehm... ecco, me lo immaginavo più... inglese". Il professor Silente scoppiò a ridere e fu seguito dalla risata più insicura di Layla, che credeva d'esser stata un po' rude.

L'ufficio del professore era un posto molto tranquillo e straordinariamente bello: sulle mensole erano presenti ogni tipo di oggetti stravaganti, che la strega non aveva mai visto in vita sua. Si chiese se fosse stato lui stesso ad inventarli. In fondo, anche in America si sapeva che Silente fosse un genio e avesse molteplici talenti innati. Quando si avvicinò, come incantata, per sfiorare quello che sembrava un accendino di metallo, senza neanche chiedere il permesso al mago, qualcuno bussò alla porta dell'ufficio e Layla rimase lì, con la mano a mezz'aria e la bocca leggermente aperta, mentre il suo gemello entrava, si fermava e faceva saltare uno sguardo attonito da lei a Silente.

"Professore, mi ha fatto chiamare?" domandò il Serpeverde senza cambiare quell'espressione che rasentava lo sgomento.  
"Oh, sì Tom, vieni ragazzo, chiudi la porta".  
Tom chiuse piano la porta e fissò la nuova arrivata, nonostante il suo interlocutore fosse Silente: "professore?" domandò non staccando gli occhi pallidi dalla ragazza, che si stava ricomponendo, lisciando la gonna e chiudendo la bocca.  
"Sedetevi ragazzi". La strega obbedì, mentre Tom fu più riluttante nell'eseguire l'ordine, ma alla fine anche lui sprofondò nella seconda comoda poltrona posizionata di fronte alla scrivania.  
"Tom, questa signorina qui presente, mi ha scritto una lettera, ormai più di cinque mesi fa, chiedendomi informazioni sul tuo orfanotrofio, dicendomi una cosa alquanto strana. Insomma, i suoi genitori Babbani - la mandibola di Tom s'irrigidì per un breve istante - sono, in realtà, i suoi genitori adottivi, e il suo vero cognome è Riddle. Ho provveduto io stesso nell'approfondire la questione e posso confermarti Tom, che la giovane che vedi è tua sorella, la tua gemella". Riddle guardò Silente come se pensasse che il mago avesse definitivente perso la brocca. Poi si mise a ridere, non fu una risata felice, piuttosto derisoria.  
La strega, dal canto suo, guardò il gemello con l'espressione di chi avesse appena preso uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
Non se lo era immaginato così il momento della verità.  
"Tom, cos'è, esattamente, che ti crea tanta... 'allegria'?" chiese Silente con un'espressione enigmatica.  
"Professore, io non sono uno che capisce questo tipo... voglio dire, gli scherzi, miperdoni se l'ho offesa ma, mi sembra,un pochino caricato come motteggio".  
"Tom questa è tua sorella, nessuno scherzo, non mi permetterei mai. Devi avere proprio un'idea alquanto distorta della mia persona". Riddle accennò ad un'altra risata, ma un ambiguo scintillio, che balenò negli occhi limpidi del professore, lo fece cessare di colpo. La mimica del ragazzo cambiò tutta d'un tratto, Layla ebbe l'impressione che fosse in stato di shock. Tom la guardò senza sbattere le palpebre, poi, scattò in piedi e si allontanò fino ad appoggiarsi con la schiena alle mensole colme di libri e scartoffie. Sembrava quasi in preda al panico.  
"Questo non può essere... questo non è possibile" sussurrò a se stesso, senza più guardare gli altri due.  
"Tom..." Layla disse il suo nome piano, quasi in un soffio, forse nemmeno voleva che la sentisse, ma la sentì e uno sguardo pieno di quello che sembrava fossero riserbo e diffidenza colpirono la poverina in pieno petto.  
"Provatemelo...voglio dire, professore, come faccio a crederle?" chiese il Serpeverde indicando la ragazza come se fosse una specie di creatura mostruosa.  
"Mi serviranno due gocce del vostro sangue, una qua e una qua, se il signor Riddle vuole vedere i fatti, credo proprio, signorina Colby, che non potremo negarglielo" disse l'uomo e aspettò che i due si avvicinassero, ognuno prendendo i propri tempi, e si lasciassero pungere l'indice. Quando fu il turno di Riddle, sembrò quasi che, perdere una goccia di sangue, per confermare se quella fosse o meno la _famiglia_ che non ha mai avuto, fosse un oltraggio alla sua persona.  
Silente puntò la bacchetta sulla tavoletta di marmo bianco adornata da due distanti, scuri, punti rossi. "Sapete entrambi come funziona l'incantesimo - Layla annuì con lo sguardo perso, Tom assotigliò gli occhi, come se si aspettasse che le due gocce di sangue non si sarebbero mai unite - _Sanguinem non Mentior_!" pronunciò infine il professore.

Le due gocce di sangue si fusero l'una all'altra in un'unica macchietta rossa, che bruciò trasformandosi in piccole scintille verdi. Layla sorrise debolmente, ma cambiò subito espressione quando vide Tom avvicinarsi alla tavoletta così tanto fin quasi a toccarla col naso.

 _Ancora non ci credeva... nonostante l'incantesimo, la prova più impeccabile per scoprire il vero_.

" _Il sangue non mente...mai_ " sussurrò Silente guardando Riddle con un po' di titubanza e scura curiosità. Quasi a sentirselo addosso, il giudizio del mago, Riddle, _per l'ennesima volta_ cambiò espressione e sorrise, poi guardò la gemella, con gli occhi arrossati, e l'abbracciò. La ragazza scoppiò a piangere incredula, fino a pochi secondi prima non aveva desiderato altro che tornarsene a casa, chiedere ai genitori Babbani di rifare le valigie e ripartire verso l'America. Ma adesso, si sentiva come rinata, avvolta dalle forti braccia di quel fratello ritrovato.

Silente non li interruppe, li lasciò lì, abrracciati. Layla ebbe la strana sensazione che, però, continuasse a fissarli entrambi, con insistenza.

"Adesso è proprio l'ora che torniate al vostro dormitorio, sono già passate due ore, avrete tante cose di cui parlare, mi raccomando però, vi voglio freschi per le lezioni di domani, quindi non andate a dormire troppo tardi" li congedò Silente.  
I due uscirono insieme, prima che Silente chiudesse la porta la ragazza si girò per dargli la 'buonanotte' e notò che c'era sempre quell'oscura curiosità che balenava nei suoi occhi chiari.  
Ma Layla, con il petto in fiamme, la testa tra le nuvole, lo sguardo appannato dalla gioia non si suffermò più di tanto su quel particolare, anzi, cercò di velocizzare il suo passo per reggere il ritmo iperattivo di Tom.  
"Tom... non sai quante cose ho da raccontarti, sai..." la Serpeverde non finì mai quella frase, perché appena girarono l'angolo Tom la sbatté veementemente contro il muro, le mise una mano sulla bocca e ringhiò: "Tu devi stare lontana da me". Mentre gli occhi di lei si riempivano di lacrime, quelli di lui s'iniettavano di puro rancore.  
Lei tremò come una foglia autunnale e pianse. Lacrime calde sfiorarono la mano di Tom, che si staccò da lei lasciandola scivolare piano contro il muro fino a cadere sul freddo pavimento di pietra, sembrando quasi una bambola di porcellana senza vita.


End file.
